In the field of firearm manufacturing, the fabrication of a lower receiver is central to the process. Typically, the lower receiver is the foundation upon which the firearm is constructed. In conventional firearms, such as an AR-15/M16 style, a lower receiver includes, among other elements, a magazine well. During the conventional fabrication process, a magazine well is formed in the lower receiver by using a broaching machine. Broaching is a machining method in which a broach is used on a broaching machine. A broach is effectively a collection of single-point cutting tools arrayed in sequence, cutting one after the other. The series of cutting teeth each remove a portion of material as the cutting tool (broach) moves past or through the work piece. In the conventional fabrication of a lower receiver, a computer numerical control (CNC) milling machine is first employed to shape the lower receiver from a blank of material, and then the broaching machine is employed to form the magazine well. While effective, broaching machines and the tools for them are very expensive and very specialized. Additionally, the use of multiple machines requires additional time spent in set-up of the work piece in the different machines and transference of the work piece between the machines.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for forming a magazine well in a lower receiver of a firearm during fabrication.